


Проверь мой чешский

by Elga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Кубок России», Москва, ноябрь 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проверь мой чешский

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Estriel   
> **Оригинал** : [Czech Me Out](http://estriel.livejournal.com/263138.html)  
>  **Бета** : algine

— Ahoj Tomáši. Jak se máš? [1]

Услышав родной язык, Томаш пугается, особенно потому, что их произносит не женский голос: его тренер — женщина, и на Кубке России только один чешский судья. Он разворачивается и оказывается лицом к лицу с улыбающимся Джонни Вейром. Некоторое время Томаш пялится на американца, а потом выдавливает:

— Dobře[2], Джонни, — отвечает он и видит, как Вейр хмурит брови, а потом снова лучезарно улыбается — _он понял_ , понимает Томаш. Так или иначе, он переходит на английский: — Как вышло так, что ты говоришь по-чешски?

Джонни пожимает плечами.

— Я не говорю по-чешски, но однажды я был в Чехии на юниорских соревнованиях. Мне понравилась страна, понравился язык, вот и выучил пару фраз. 

— Понятно, — Томаш кивает, улыбаясь, — когда ты из такой маленькой и незначительной страны, как Чехия, тебе лестно, когда иностранцы что-то о ней знают, не называют ее Чехословакией или говорят, что им у нас понравилось. 

— Ты очень хорошо выступил, — говорит Джонни и прислоняется к стене, маленькими глотками цедя мартини и наблюдая, как ресторан гостиницы наполняется чиновниками ИСУ, фигуристами, тренерами и другими людьми, которые обычно посещают банкеты после соревнований по фигурному катанию. Понизив голос до заговорщицкого шепота, он добавляет: — Ты был куда лучше Климкина. Серьезно. 

— Спасибо, — Томаш чувствует, что немного покраснел. Джонни Вейр, быть может, и не чемпион мира, но определенно один из тех парней, которых Томаш считает на несколько уровней выше себя — а такие люди не каждый день его хвалят. Мало того, Джонни очень мило прижимается к нему плечом и шепчет:

— Мне нравятся твои руки, — говорит он, жестикулируя свободной рукой. — Когда ты катаешься, я имею в виду. У многих фигуристов они как будто мертвые, а твои… — он смотрит вниз, на руки Томаша, в которых тот держит бутылку «Пилснера», — … твои руки выразительные и живые. 

Теперь Томаш краснеет по-настоящему, его щеки горят. Хорошо еще, что свет не очень яркий, чтобы Джонни заметил. Во рту у него почему-то пересыхает, и приходится глотнуть пива, прежде чем еще раз пробормотать: «Спасибо».

— Интересно, Томаш… — Джонни поворачивается к нему и сверлит его взглядом; они стоят в тускло освещенном углу, и глаза Джонни кажутся темными. — Интересно, что еще ты умеешь делать руками. Говорят, чехи очень искусны. 

Томаш наблюдает, как Джонни небрежно цепляется большим пальцем за пояс джинсов, открывая маленькую полоску обнаженной кожи. Другой рукой он подносит к губам мартини и делает глоток, не сводя взгляда с лица Томаша. Он глотает, облизывает губы и слегка, дразняще улыбается Томашу.

— Что скажешь?

— Я… Мы… Эээ… — заикаясь, говорит Томаш — потрясенный, но заинтригованный. Он слышал много историй о Джонни Вейре, и одна из них была про него и Эвана Лисайчека и про то, что у них было много проблем с американской федерацией, когда их застукали в непозволительной ситуации, но у Томаша никогда не было шанса узнать, правда ли это. До сегодняшнего дня. 

— То есть… Мы разносторонне талантливы, — наконец произносит он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно.

— Чудесно, — ослепительно улыбается Джонни. — В таком случае, приходи ко мне в комнату 201, когда это… — он взмахивает рукой, показывая на столы, окруженные чиновниками ИСУ, и морщит нос, — все закончится. — Его голос опять стихает до неприличного шепота, и он добавляет: — Просто… чтобы проверить мой чешский, — Джонни подмигивает Томашу и идет поболтать с Алисой Цизни. 

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Ahoj Tomáši. Jak se máš? = Привет, Томаш. Как дела?  
> [2] Dobře. = Хорошо.


End file.
